The Hidden Past
by narutogirl06
Summary: Naruto, tired of feeling helpless, sets out on a solo mission to bring back Sasuke,but a person he encounters on his mission seeks him, will what this person reveal change Konoha? R&R! Contains Angst and Humor. mainly NaruHina. Review Please.
1. Prolouge

**In case of grammar and spelling mistakes, forgive me.**

_**Emphasizing**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did the FOURTH would still be alive!!

Sweat poured off of Naruto's head as he went through his routine. Punch, punch, kick, punch, combo. It was the same pattern everyday. Everyday for years, ever since _**he **_left. He was tired of this, this helplessness. There were no missions for the shattered Team 7. Naruto chuckled to himself as he reflected on every other Team 7 generation and how they too had difficulties.

Frustration and anger overwhelmed Naruto as he blindly punched the tree log in half. Naruto sighed and starred at the wood chips as his fist dripped with blood. He continued to look blankly for a few minutes before his head snapped up.

Turning on his heel, he marched towards the Hokage's office, passing his fellow shinobis, each of who were training with their team. Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and Hinata worked on their jutsus near a river. Neji, Tenten and Lee were training to perfect their skills at Lee's dojo. While team 10 were eating (but most of them were watching) at their favorite BBQ place. Seeing all this unity caused Naruto to quicken his pace.

He slammed open the door and there was the Fifth, drooling on her desk. The blonde haired boy couldn't help himself; the opportunity was too good to miss. He crept closer to out sleeping Hokage, sucked in his breath before letting out a monstrous yell of "TSUNADE-BAA-CHANN!!" She jolted up with panic, screaming "WHERE'S THE FIRE," only to see her favorite shinobi rolling on the floor, tearing up with laughter.

Seeing red, Tsunade punch Naruto causing him to be embedded into the wall. "_**UZUMAKI, NARUTO**_!! What in the name of Oro-teme possessed you to do that! DO you _**NOT**_ know my strength, I COULD KILL YOU WITH MY PINKY!?"

"I want to leave Konoha."

All anger drained from her, leaving only shock and slight fear to replace it. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I need to train! I need to bring back Sasuke-teme! I am tired of being so helpless! I hate seeing that it is only _**my team **_that's broken. Sakura is always working in the hospital. The teme is working with a pedophile! And I have to work with Ero-Sennin who is NEVER there!"

"You know I can't let you go"

"I'm leaving one way or another. You can make it an information collecting mission on Akatsuki or just make me a missing-nin."

Tsunade rubbed her temple in irritation. "You're leaving me no choice. I'll give you three years and I expect to hear information."

Naruto cracked his trade-mark foxy grin. "Thanks baa-chan," he said softly for once in his life. He turned around and walked towards to door only to stop at the sound of her voice.

"Be careful Naruto. Don't die on me."

He turned his head around. "I can't die. Who else is gonna be the 6th Hokage?" He smirked and with that he left.

"Shizune…I need sake."

1051654069840654065165168469849846512103540965816051891451321651813219846516541684651651654654165465146516545121510515

Naruto, in a flash that would put his father's name to shame, packed up what he would need and was approaching the gate.

He doubted that he would see any of his friends because he didn't inform any of them. He just told baa-chan to let them know if anyone asked. But he doubt that anyone would.

He was surprised however, to see a certain shy Hyuuga heiress at the gates.

"Hey Hinata? Are you leaving on a mission with Kiba and Shino?"

"N-n-no. I-I c-came t-to s-say g-good-bye to you N-n-naruto-kun." stuttered Hinata while her tapping her index fingers together.

"Uhh, how did you know I have a mission, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as he titled his head. He thought that he saw her training earlier so how would she know.

Hinata turned into a human tomato. She began stuttering and fumbling over herself so much that Naruto would not be surprised if she fainted. So, he was on stand-by to catch her when she falls. He always wondered why Hinata always acts like this around him.

Little did Naruto know, the reason for her state was because of her huge infatuation of Naruto. He was everything that she wanted to be; courageous, confident, bold and happy. She admired him so much. The reason for her current state of tomato-ness, was the fact that Naruto almost found out that she stalks him. Plus there is the fact that he just called her Hinata-_**chan. **_Something that was always reserved to Sakura-san.

Hearing this, brought up a little bit of hope for her, allowing her to find the courage to say, "Good luck Naruto-kun on your mission. I'll be waiting for when you come back!"

Shocked at her new-found courage, Naruto could only smile softly. "Sure thing Hinata-chan."

He walked out the gates as she waved at him only stopping when he faded away.

5073621037250137201375186571270137205162706510760162740162704612074201627401627401620746120762401627041672041620746212

**Hey people! This is my first fanfic so be nice. REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter One: The Return

**Incase of grammar and spelling mistakes please forgive me.**

**I just wanted to dedicate this story the Hidden Past to my best friend lil.ramen.lover she pushed me into writing this story, and I don't think I would be writing this without her, Oh and read her stories they are really good!!!**

**This would be Jiriya talking**

_This would be Tsunade talking_

**_This would be Naruto talking_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! Though I wish I did!

Chapter 1: The Return

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

About two and a half years later….

A perverted toad-hermit arrived at the Hokage's office. There, with a bottle of sake clutched in her hands was a short tempered blonde.

"_What are you doing here, this better be good"_

"**I have urgent news, I think you might want to know about****_"_** He said with a stern face.

"_What is it, spit it out already!?"_ she said impatiently.

"**The Akatsuki, has fallen, they're all dead but one. "**

"_How did this happen!? Details Jiriya, I need the details_!

"**The question you should be asking is who exactly did this"**

"_Stop toying with me, you know how much I hate it!!" _

"**Well all I know is a shinobi that goes by the name of "Konaha's Red Death Shinigami is responsible"**

"_So it was a Konoha shinobi? _

_Who was it Jiriya, you know who it is so stop hiding it!!!!"_

"**Geeze would you calm down already your ruining the moment! I'll give you a hint, he should show up in Konoha soon with a certain missing-nin"**

"_It can't be who I think it is…"_

"**Depends on who you think it is**"

"_Nn-aa-r-uto! It's Naruto, there is no way, I mean how !! The Akatsuki is made up of S-class ninjas!"_

"**Well I'm not surprised, after all he did train under me"**

"_So, he became that powerful…" _Tsunade said with a proud look and a high and mighty grin on her face.

"_Wait! so that means, Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back!? _"

"**You know Naruto's Nindo, he never goes back on his word"**

Tsunade sat there quietly as she pondered on her thoughts. Jiriya knew that it was his cue to depart, though it was also a great opportunity to "research" for latest novel of his Icha Icha trilogy.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

There stood an adult with soft, light sapphire eyes, with sun kissed blonde hair and a contagious foxy grin, along with a man with raven hair ice cold onyx eyes who wasn't as enthusiastic as the one next to him.

"**_So teme we're home once again, how does it feel!? We're eighteen and young adults, It's great to be back, the first thing I wanna do is head to Ichiraku's and get myself some ramen what about you?"_**

Sasuke responded with an icy glance.

As they both continued walking towards the Hokage's office nonchalantly, they were starting to get looks from the townspeople. They arrived to the Hokage's door, just as Sasuke was about to turn the doorknob a hand grabbed his. Sasuke lashed his neck back and stared at Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing dobe!"

"**_Listen teme you haven't been around long enough to know how exactly your suppose to enter the Baa-chan's office"_**

"And that would be…"

"**_Geeze, just watch and learn teme, I'll show you how it's done"_**

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Just then Naruto kicked open the door while he yelled "**Hey BAA-CHAN!? MISS ME, CUZ I'M BACK"** as he dragged his best friend in with him.

Little did Naruto realize that Tsunade was in the middle of a meeting with the KONOHA 12 along with some other Jounins. As you can imagine the office was quite packed. All eyes were on the two. Everyone was in complete and utter shock. They were in awe as they noticed how much the two had changed. Sakura's jade eyes started to water, and the tears slowly slid down her soft, silky skin as she ran past Naruto, she tripped on a crack in the floor and flopped on top of Sasuke, she hugged him so tight that his pale skin was turning blue. Sasuke managed to get Sakura off of him, but she still latched on to his arm. Hinata eyed Naruto and turned away quickly with a blush when she saw Naruto look back at her.

She couldn't help but think of how well toned Naruto's body had gotten, he no longer wore that orange and blue jump suit instead he had on navy blue T-shirt with an orange Uzumaki clan symbol on his back that fit him so well, and showed of his muscles, with that he was wearing a regular black track pants which were apart of normal ninja attire, along with blue ninja shoes. Of course he had gotten taller he was even taller than Sakura, but still not quite as a tall as Sasuke. His hair had grown out, the forehead protector had held up most of his hair but there were still a few bangs that fell over the protector. He almost looked like the Fourth Hokage. Though his eyes never changed it still had that same determination and fierceness in it and yet it was so easy to get lost in. The blush had started to spread to her entire face as she thought about him.

Tsunade was extremely irritated with Naruto's entrance, the vein on her forehead started to pulse.

"_Well Naruto where is your mission report don't think, your going to get to eat ramen so fast. I mean after that entrance don't expect to have any today not after I get through you.!!!"_

"**_Heh.. Don't think I did nothing on this mission! BAA-CHAN!"_**

A smirk ran across her face, "_So Naruto you were successful on your first solo mission. You saved Konoha a lot of trouble by taking out the Akatsuki, and bringing Sasuke Uchiha back._

"**_But he escaped… I couldn't kill him"_**

"_Naruto don't be so hard on yourself, you completed your mission end of story."_

"**_Oh Baa-Chan, here take this"_** Naruto slammed a book on her desk.

"_What the hell is this!?"_

"**_It's my mission report duhhh"_**

"_Wait there can't be that much in here, I can't do all this paperwork… What the hell did you write about!?"_

" **_I wrote about Akatsuki locations, how they were all killed just so you know Sasuke took out Itachi and Deiedra, oh and a bunch of other stuff you will find out when read my report. You better read it because I didn't write it up for nothing."_**

All the shinobis by this time were looking at Naruto with their jaws open in amazement.

Did you really take them all down Naruto?! How? I mean the Akatsuki…i- is so powerful"

"**_Well Lee it's not like me to brag, but I had a very hard time taking them out, and I didn't get to kill all of them"_**

"**_There is something that I have to announce" _**Naruto turned his head towards the Hokage.

"**_You know that Pein escaped so I am advising you to tighten security." _**

"**_He is very powerful and I know he will come to Konoha to get his revenge on me"_**

Worry crept up on everyone's face, even Tsunade was troubled by it.

"_Well I guess I better learn the dead demon consumi…"_

"**_Don't worry about Pein I will deal with him" _**Naruto cut Tsunade of.

Everyone sensed Naruto's killer intent, and his face definitely showed it, the smile that he once wore disappeared and left nothing but a grim face behind.

"**_Just make sure everyone is evacuated by tonight"_**

"_How do you know he will be here tonight Naruto, what if you're wrong, you know how mad the townspeople will be if…"_

"**_Just trust me I know he will be here, make sure they are all brought to the front gates" _**And with that Naruto disappeared with a quick flash.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

That night….

Naruto stood in front of all the people, they all gawked at him, the townspeople were quite restless and mad that they had to evacuate. They wanted to know what was going on.

"**_All right everyone calm down I only had you leave your homes for your safety …"_**

Just as Naruto was about to give the villagers instructions he went silent.

He sensed **_him._**

"**_So you finally showed up" _**Naruto said with a deathly voice.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Hey people! This is my first fanfic so be nice. REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh and I'm really sorry that it took me so long to put this up but I had a lot of school work and couldn't get a chance to write this up. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Incase of grammar and spelling mistakes please forgive me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together!!!!!!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Chapter 2: The Beginning **

The air was tense as the crowd's bickering came to a halt.

"I've come to tie up the loose ends, I mean I didn't even get a chance give you, your punishment, Naruto" he said in a menacing tone.

It was then that Naruto seemed to flash from existence, which stunned the crowd. He reappeared two meters away from Pein.

As the two glared at each other Naruto began to perform hand seals: ram, horse, tiger, ox, ram. In a puff of smoke four shinobis appeared.

"Hurry up!! Form the shield!!" yelled Naruto, sweat beaded up on his forehead.

"We know, you don't need to yell, geeze" they answered.

As the four began forming hand seals Hinata eyed them curiously.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"They appear to be from four different shinobi villages, one is from mist, another from, cloud, and that one is from sand, oh and the one standing over there is from rock?

Isn't that weird I wonder how Naruto-kun summoned them?" said Hinata with a watchful eye.

"Well you know Naruto, he's Konoha's number One most Unpredictable, Hyperactive, Knuckle Head Ninja" answered Sakura.

At that very moment, Pein plunged forward, and flashed kicked Naruto into air. Blue charka started to form at the base of Naruto's shoes.

"Come on Naruto-kun think of some way to stop yourself" Hinata muttered, but what she saw next really surprised her.

"Hinata, how is Naruto standing in the air? I mean that's impossible no one has ever been able to stand on air, let alone fight on it!!!"

"I have no idea Sakura-chan, I'm taking this all in myself, and by the looks of it so is everyone else."

"Hho-ww is Naruto walking on air is it a gen-jutsu or a nin-jutsu? It's nin-jutsu it has to be!! Where did he learn that!!" Kakashi said out of amazement to Might Guy.

"Naruto Uzumaki…. I knew I should have killed you first, but don't worry your end will soon come."

Chakra spewed out from Pein's back and started to gradually ascend towards Naruto's level up in the sky.

"So we meet, yet again Pein Uzumaki" Naruto smirked.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hey people this is my first fanfic so be nice and leave some comments. please forgive me I know it's short just bear with me!


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight

**In case of grammar and spelling mistakes, forgive me**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did the Third Hokage wouldn't have died!!**

**I wrote this story up before the manga actually revealed that Pein had Rinnegan I had to change a few things and well I kind of made up some of its powers.**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

Everyone was stunned; Pein's charka had formed into wings, and he flew up. That wasn't the only thing that petrified everyone, but the fact that Naruto was also related to Pein got to them as well.

"Rinnegan" roared Pein.

"Heh… don't think your so special just because you have bloodline limit, your starting to remind me of the teme.

"Rinnegan" hollered Naruto.

"So Naruto, you have obtained Rinnegan, you never showed me that in our last fight."

"Maybe it was cause, you didn't stick around long enough to see it." He said in a menacing tone.

The Rinnegan were literally a pair of eyes you could get lost in. It could take your mind and swallow it up. Neither Byakkugan, nor Sharingan could compete with the power of the Rinnegan, it is known as the eyes of god and started the shinobi world. To activate the Rinnegan a shinobi must go through great lengths, only the best of the best can acquire it, the elite. Both Pein and Naruto's eyes changed to a black whirlpool that starts from the pupil.

The fight commenced, Naruto started of with his Red Spark jutsu, (a teleportation jutsu) very much similar to Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) created by the Yondaime. However, the Yondaime's jutsu was movement that transported him through long distances in a flash, where as, Naruto could teleport from many vast distances in an instant, this jutsu was even more faster than his father's, thus surpassing him. Even though Naruto teleported behind Pein, Pein was able to see it and got away from him just in the nick of time.

"How foolish of you, even though you posses the most powerful bloodline limit, you still fail to know the Rinnegan's true powers. As the Byakkugan is known for is high definition vision and incredable sense of tracking and hunting, and the Sharingan is known for it's mind control, its great abilty to predict movement, and its huge memory storage.

Those are all great bloodlines, but it doesn't compare to the ability to control time, create seals of every type, and prestigious ability for hypnosis.

I honestly, expected more from you Naruto after the way you took out the Akatsuki, I guess I overestimated you, I thought for once just maybe I could and actually have some fun with in a fight, but you proved me wrong."

Naruto was at a loss of words, "Well I'm sorry that I couldn't satisfy you, but a fight has to start with something.

And I know of the Rinnegan's powers, you do not need to explain that to me."

They both knew that Rinnegan wasn't enough to take each other out.

"Rinshi Rinnegan!" They roared in unison.

Rinshi Rinnegan was the second level, it could kill a person with the snap of a finger, slow everything down, and put a person through excrusiating pain they have never felt before. It had never been seen or heard by anyone before, which is why the crowd was left in awe as they stayed witness to the eyes. It was an Uzumaki tradition to keep Rinshi a secret from other clans, and were only allowed to use it when there is no other option, nobody has ever lived to talk about it. The Rinshi Rinnegan changed Naruto and Pein's eyes once again, the black whirlpool resided, and the eyes transformed into a black background, in the middle, fox slit pupils appeared and a red rim encircled it.

"Wow, now I'm a little impressed, you were able to obtain Rinshi" Pein said with a thrilled face.

"The same goes for you" replied Naruto.

The Uzumaki's were stuck, unable to out maneuver one another, they just glared at eachother, while they tried hard to come up with something.

It was then, it occurred to Naruto, "Summoning Jutsu: Gamakichi!"

In a puff a smoke Gamakichi appeared, his father Gamabunta retired and Gamakichi was named the new King of Toads. Gamakichi was no longer the puny toad he was before. Now he was gigantic, just like his father, and carried a sword in a sling that he wore around his neck. Naruto stood atop Gamakichi.

"Are you disrespecting me Naruto, do you honestly think this big, ugly waste of space can defeat me!! You are, the most unpredictable shinobi I have ever fought against. He chuckled.

"I have attained eight of the bijuu, and I can summon them at anytime. I don't think the orange blob your standing can handle killing eight bijuu, but I would like to see how it goes." Pein smirked.

Naruto panicked, and searched desperately within his mind for an answer.

"Damn, come on! Think! Think! Damn it!" Naruto thought in frustration.

"Let's see how you handle this, dobe" Sasuke thought in worry.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kyubbi no Kitsune" hollered Naruto.

The villagers were horrified, there in front of them, was the same demon that once tried to destroy their village eighteen years ago, the same demon responsible for so many deaths, the same demon that took their bold Yondaime away. The Kyubbi's size terrified them all, they could feel power of the demon fox, and the red chakra the wrapped around the it too.

"Ha… one demon against eight, no matter how powerful the Kyubbi is, it still is no match. Though you have given me exactly what I wanted, for years I have tried to capture the Kyubbi, and now I thank you for giving it to me." Pein grinned.

"Hey, Kit I'm really starting hate this guy, he's a friggen pain in the ass, look at him so cocky, and acting all high and mighty. God I can't stand him." The Kyubbi growled.

"Oh what's the matter you don't like him, don't worry you aren't the only one, which is why it would be my pleasure to exterminate him. Naruto muttered.

Eight puffs of smoke formed, as Pein summoned the bijuu.

"This is as far as your life goes, hope you've enjoyed it so far" Pein bellowed.

Everyone was in despair, as they feared for Naruto, and for their own lives as well.

Beads of sweat rolled down the Pervy Sage's face, "Now what are you gonna do, this would be a great time to do something unpredictable." Jiriya thought.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Hoped you like this chapter there is still quite a bit more, originally this was supposed to be eight chapters long, but I think I'm gonna have to extend more and have some romance.**

**I love reviews so please leave one if you can, cuz I liked to read other peoples opinions.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight Continues

**Thanks for all of your reviews, it's what making me update faster. Even though I already know how I wanted to end this story I was thinking of extending the end and have some NaruHina action or fluff but I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so some ideas would be appreciated.**

**Please excuse me if I have any grammar mistakes.**

**Sadly I don't own Naruto, and if I did Obito would still be around!!!!**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

** Chapter 4: The Fight Continues**

Yet, Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about, are you happy with the fact that you are going die?"

"What talk have you heard about me dieing?" Naruto responded.

It was then that Naruto teleported to where the enormous toad and the vicious looking fox was, and told them;

"Hey you two are dismissed, go back I don't need both of you any longer!"

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" demanded the frog.

"Hey kit, don't think you can just summon me and send me back for nothing!!" growled the Kyuubi.

"Relax you two."

"What, are you giving up so easily kid" The Kyubbi said with a fierce tone.

" Trust me, I refuse to give up let alone die, I mean come on, do I look like I the Hokage to you.!?"

Both of the summonses eyed Naruto and sighed, and in a burst of smoke they both disappeared.

"Aaaaahh, so you have decided to give up, a very wise choice indeed" Pein declared.

"Always protect this village no matter what, it's a promise I made, and I never go back on my words, that's my nindo!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ram,horse,ram,ox,tiger,ram,dragon,rat,dragon,snake,ram were the seals that Naruto began to perform. There were a few shinobis who started to get wide eyed as they began to recognize the ninjutsu Naruto was performing.

"Naruto!! Stop it please! just stop, I'm the Hokage let me do it, it's my job!!" wailed Tsunade.

The rest of the people were stunned as they felt a huge amount of charka erupt from Naruto.

"Shiki Fujinn!" bellowed Naruto.

Hinata and Sakura glanced at each other, as did the rest of Konoha twelve, they weren't able to comprehend what Naruto was about to do, and they couldn't understand why Tsunade yelled at Naruto like that, they were all clueless.

"Are you out of your mind doing this jutsu will automatically kill you!"

"Even if I were to die Pein, I would be content knowing that I at least took you down with me."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Hope you guys like this chapter, because the next will be better hopefully. Please review I love reading them!!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Past

Hey there! I updated and wrote a new chapter, hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I then Kushina Uzumaki would still be around!!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Chapter 5: The Past

The shinigami was summoned by Naruto, and was now at his side eying its target.

" Wh-aa-t, no it can't be! Tou-shi-ro Uzu-maki?!" Pein shouted as he came to a realization.

"Ha ha ha, so Pein you figured it out huh?" Naruto smirked.

"But you can't be Toushiro, he was known as an elite ninja, in fact the greatest there ever was! He had powers unimaginable; those very powers earned him the title as The Red Death Shinigami!!" exclaimed Pein.

"Well, seeing as you so much about the past me there really shouldn't be anything surprising to you"

The blue transparent shinigami began to make his move towards Pein, Naruto signaled him to stay back.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Shishou, you have summoned have you not, then why are you stopping me?" asked the confused Shinigami.

"Shinju I don't want you to take him just yet, I will tell when you should, for now stay on guard, understood!" Naruto said with a stern voice.

"Hai, Shishou"

"Come on Shinju, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, we've known each other for so long, just think of me as a companion, and just call me Naruto for god sakes, is that clear?"

"Hai, Shishou"

"Geeze, what am I going to do with you!!" Naruto bellowed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The spectators below couldn't help but watch in awe.

"Did Naruto just tell the Shinigami to stay back?!! What kind of power does Naruto have that could control a Shinigami!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Well, you see I myself am trying to figure that out as well" replied Kakashi.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Wait Naruto, before you do anything I must ask the village of Konoha a question"

"And why should I let you do that?"

"It's only common courtesy to at least show your elder some respect when he wants to express his last words, after all I am your uncle, you can't deny that fact"

What Naruto didn't realize was during their conversation, Pein began to form seals, and just as Naruto began to speak he suddenly froze, unable to move.

"Pein you bastard what did you do to me!!"

"Don't worry about it nephew I've just paralyzed your body, but I'm sure you will escape it soon"

Two of Pein's clones appeared near the shinigami and placed him in a gen-jutsu.

"Kuso, he put Shinju in a gen-jutsu, it's ok, I am able to break through this, and then I will need to summon Ryu, he can take care of Pein's clone, it's good thing, that I've been able to weaken him."

"So Naruto, does Konoha know what really happened at the Valley of the End? I mean do they know who really killed Madara Uchiha?" sneered Pein, as he interrupted Naruto's train of thought.

"Don't Pein, don't you dare" Naruto roared.

"Oh come now, I think that these villagers should know what truly happened that day, why is it bringing back old memories for you? He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!!!"

"You know what I think they should see the village's past don't you?"

With that said Pein immediately used his Rinshi Rinnegan to enter Naruto's mind, he searched his mind for a while before he found what he was looking for, and he began to display Naruto's memories to the village. It was almost as if they were watching a movie, except it was a memory and it was being played in the sky. However by displaying Naruto's memories Pein wasn't able to attack because if he did then the nin-jutsu and the gen-jutsu he placed on Naruto and Shinju would break. Naruto had now broken the nin-jutsu placed on him, but the problem was that he was now stuck fighting Pein within his mind.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Flashback

The sky showed Naruto as a little child, however at the same time it wasn't Naruto for this child did not bear the whisker marks that Naruto did.

"Hey Toushiro, come on lets take a break now we're tired" said a another child who appeared to be the same age as the one known as Toushiro. This boy had brown eyes and long silky onyx hair.

"Yeah, aniki is right I'm tired, lets watch the clouds!" exclaimed a white haired who had same brown eyes as the other, and three tattoos on his face, however he was a year younger than the other two.

"Geeze, you two are being lazy, fine lets watch the clouds for a while" said yet another boy with sleek onyx hair that matched his bold black eyes.

"Hey guys, what are your plans for when you grow up?" asked a curious Toushiro.

"Hhmm… let me think about it, I want to grow up strong and lead my clan, and maybe even establish a village of my own, and I want to make it a shinobi village in our country of Fire, and lead that as well. He he he"

"What are you snickering about" Toushiro asked.

"Well I was thinking that if I was going to have my village I would want to name it Konohagakure, and then I could become the First Hokage!" said the boy with the silky onyx hair.

"Well if that's what aniki wants to do then I will be here to support him and help him build up that village together, and maybe I can be the Second Hokage." said the white haired boy.

"Awesome, what do you want to be Madara?" Toushiro asked innocently.

"I want to become the most powerful shinobi that has ever existed." The Uchiha said sternly.

"You still haven't told us what you want to be Toushiro!?"

"Me well I want to establish a village of my own as well and become a highly respected ninja."

It was silent for while, as all of the kids glanced at each other, and then there was a sudden out burst of laughter, the four best friends began to split up and go home.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The memories had fast forwarded from four small children to four grown adults.

"I can't believe we were actually able to achieve our goals." said an excited blonde.

"I know Toushiro, I mean now I am the First Hokage, but you also became the First Mizukage and a highly respected shinobi."

"I helped aniki along with Madara to build Konoha so at least I fulfilled that goal"

"And you Madara became the most powerful Uchiha and also a highly eilite shinobi." said the carefree blonde.

Though Madara wasn't satisfied with himself and his greed for power began to consume him. Until Madara came to a point where he couldn't take it anymore, and left Konoha in search of more power. Toushiro along with the First Hokage and his brother set out to search for Madara but were unsuccessful.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The memories began to fast forward once again, there walking through a place now known as the Valley of the End was the Shodaime and his younger brother also known as Konoha's White Wolf. They were both discussing Konoha's boundaries, when the air began to tense and they felt a very powerful and sinister charka signature. There was a rustle coming from the tree in front of them, and there stood Madara Uchiha before them, he had been so fast that they couldn't even see him jump from out of the tree.

"Madara, where have you been? Do you know worried we were when you went missing?" asked the Shodaime.

"What does it matter, I have been able to find more power, and I have come to fight you, lets just see who is more stronger."

"What about Konoha, don't you care about the village?!" the Hokage cried out.

"Our village, since when did it become our village, no it's your village, but once I kill you, I will take it over and become the Hokage myself and then it will be my village." declared Madara.

Madara began to attack the Hokage, he delivered an upper cut but the Shodaime was able to counter the blow with a round-house kick, the two continued to exchange blows. The Shodaime used his Mokuton ability, however it wasn't enough.

"Wh-aa-t your eyes Madara they changed it doesn't look like the Sharingan anymore, what is it" asked the Hokage as he coughed up some blood.

"Oh this, well I developed the Sharingan to its next level, I call it the Mangekyou Sharingan." Madara stated proudly.

The Shodaime turned to his brother, and told him to return to Konoha.

"I can't leave you aniki to fight alone!!"

"It doesn't matter this will be my last battle and this will be his as well" the Hokage said, as blood dripped down his mouth.

"What do you mean?" the White Wolf asked, with the look of fear in his eyes.

"I have lived a wonderful life, I fulfilled my dreams and you were there to help me with it, I became the Senju clan leader, as well as establish Konoha and become the Shodaime Hokage. My life will end as true shinobi, a shinobi who died to protect the village. It's some thing I call the **Will of Fire** it is something you possess, and that is why I name you the Nidiame Hokage. Go and bring back up. Now you must leave this battle to me.

"Goodbye aniki" the Nidiame whispered as a lone tear fell from his eye, and with that he left.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"How do you plan on defeating me when you are dieing and I remain unaffected?" asked Madara.

"Why are you so strong? I may not be able to kill you now but I will protect this village no matter what."

The Hokage got into a fighting stance but he didn't even see Madara coming, as he knocked the Hokage onto the ground. The Shodaime no longer had anymore strength to fight let alone get up, so as he laid on his back he did the only thing he could think of.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu: Toushiro Uzumaki" the Senju cried out.

Toushiro Uzumaki appeared next to the fallen Hokage. Toushiro noticed the Shodaime lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"What happened to you what's going on" Toushiro asked with concern as held the Hokage's head in his arms.

"Please Toushiro, Madara is too powerful for me to defeat, and my life is coming to an end. Protect Konoha, with your life by killing him, he isn't the Madara we once knew he's changed. Toushiro promise me you will guard Konoha no matter what, I'm not asking you as a Hokage; I'm asking you as your best friend." Hokage screeched in pain.

"I promise you, and I won't break my promise no matter what" whispered Toushiro.

The light started to fade until he took his last breath. The Shodaime Hokage had passed away. Rage started to occupy Toushiro's mind as he put the Hokage down, and glared at the Uchiha standing before him.

"You will pay for that!!" Toushiro sneered.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Wow this was a long chapter!! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave some reviews!! Oh and thanks for reading.

Terms:

Shodaime: First

Nidaime: Second

Aniki: Brother

Mizukage: Water Shadow

Shinigami: Death God


End file.
